Here With or Without You
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Full Summary Inside! Rated T For Safety! Enjoy My Darlings!
1. One Door Closes

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! New story! Whoo! Thanks and big hugs to everyone on my last story! I was surprised so many liked it, but I'm really happy! It also gave one of my darlings an idea for their own story, which is really awesome :) It warms my heart when I inspire people or give them ideas for their own creations :) Anyways. I really couldn't decide which story to do next, so I did something different than my little coin game. I took my own Harry Potter trivia game and played it with a friend (via Skype) and which ever story made it to their house first won, and this story won! It was fun playing my trivia game. I haven't played with it in years. So yeah :) The game is based for the first book/movie, the object of the game once you go around the board once and get to your house. When you get to your house, you answer a final question and if you get it right you win. It's really simple :) This story's house was Ravenclaw and Arrow's was Slytherin. You also get to pick what color witch/wizard hat you want to be, for this story it was the silver hat and Arrow's was black. This story won by a land slide. My friend loves Harry Potter and nearly kicked my ass. Oh boy. Anyways. Arrow will be up next though, and then after Arrow...I have no idea. I really don't. Anyways. I rewatched the episode where Sam kills Alastair but this takes place after that. So no, you're not going to see Sam working his mojo. I found it actually made this a little more complicated and some parts after didn't make sense, so for the story it's being left out. Sorry y'all! So we're actually going to start this off where Sam's finds the Bunker. Sound good? Alright! Let's go!**

 **Summary: Season 4 AU! After Sam killed Alastair, Dean abandons him, saying he was done. Sam being Sam, takes matters into his own hands. He finds the Men of Letters Bunker and settles in. He joins up with Michael in hopes of killing Lillith without raising Lucifer. One day, they run into each other after a year of being apart. Will Sam let Dean back in? Or has Sam given up on Dean as well?**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **One Door Closed as Another Opened**

Sam cruised down the highway in his 2006 Dodge Challenger heading to an old Bunker that was supposedly on of the safest places on Earth for hunters. These people, The Men of Letters used the Bunker for generations, they also had records of all kinds of monsters. The Bunker he was heading to was located in Kansas, Lebanon to be exact. The Bunker on the outside looked like an ordinary abandoned warehouse, but what lurked inside, only a hunter knew. He was pretty excited but also really nervous to find this thing. The man who gave him the key told him his grandfather lived in the Bunker and he had access to all kinds of things and it was full of what a hunter needed. Sam took the key from the dying man and promised him he would stop Lucifer from rising. The old man then died peacefully.

Sam then packed up and got his car and took off. The car he had was nice and fit his height and build nicely. He ditched his old IDs and made new ones. He also got a new phone and gave his number to no one. Not even Bobby. He emails the guy, just to tell him he's okay and such, but hadn't given him his new number and probably wouldn't. Bobby understood and told Sam to at least email him every week. Sam did, every Friday. He hadn't spoken to Dean at all. Not since Dean abandoned him. Sam shuddered at the memory. It had been nearly two months and it still hurt. Badly.

 _Nearly Two Months Earlier_

 _Sam looked at the body of the demon that lay before him. He had done it. He had killed Dean's tormentor. He heard Dean coming in and seeing what was in front of him. Dean looked to Sam and saw no wounds which was a good thing, but he also noticed Sam had no weapons. So, how did Alastair die? It hit Dean like a ton of bricks. He told Sam, no warned him. This was it. The final straw._

 _"Sam. What happened?" Dean said calmly though on the inside he was raging._

 _"I killed him." Sam said with a small voice._

 _"With what?" Dean gritted out, it was getting hard to contain his anger._

 _"Me. Just me." Sam said quietly._

 _Dean exploded and placed a kick to the dead body that once hosted his tormentor. Dean was beyond pissed. So much so, that words had escaped him at the moment. Instead he walks over to Sam and puts him on the floor. Sam didn't move, didn't dare speak, just laid still. Dean then left. He went to the Impala and waited. Sam made his in the car and they headed for the motel. Once there, Dean got out and packed up his stuff without a word and headed for the door. Dean paused and took a deep breath._

 _"I'm done." He said and left._

 _Sam had tears streaming down his face as he watched Dean leave him. No. Dean abandoning him._

 _Present time_

Sam wiped away his tears. Dean didn't give Sam any chance to explain or anything. It was him or the demon. He had no choice. There was nothing he could do now. Heaven and Hell were both out to get him so if he died, it wasn't he or Dean cared. But he wasn't going to die, he was going to keep his promise and make sure Lucifer doesn't rise.

He found the Bunker and pulled up to it. He parked his car in front of the garage door, which he assumed it was, then got out the box that held the key. He got his gun out as well and went downstairs to the door and placed the weirdly shaped key in the hole. He turned it and entered inside. He saw it was dark and got out his phone. He activated the flash light feature on it and headed down the stairs. He spotted a light switch and flipped it. When the lights came on, he was in awe. The Bunker was amazing and this was only a small portion of it. He went back to his car and opened the garage. He parked his car inside and locked the door. He then went back and locked the front door.

After exploring and picking out his room, Sam cleaned the Bunker, top to bottom. It took him about a week but when it was done, the old place looked nice. Sam had also gone grocery shopping and got some food and other supplies. Jess taught him how to cook, and now he had a kitchen again to cook all the things he liked. After a week of cleaning, it was time to research. Sam plunged into the vast library and begun to research everything and anything possible on how to stop Lucifer.

Sam had hoped when it was all said and done, whether he lived or not, Dean would be finally be happy.

"I hope I can make this right." Sam said to himself. "I wish I had some help."

"I can be of service." A voice behind Sam said.

 **There we go! The first chapter! Dean...you're grounded. So grounded.**

 **Until Next Time! *watching the '87 Ninja Turtles because I'm on a kick again and the theme song is catchy af***


	2. Help From Heaven

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Whoo! Next chapter on time! Yes! Lol. This one may kill me, just because...stuff...Anyways. So, ghosts. I think I may have encountered one. I was sitting in my living room by myself. Now mind you, I was not home alone. My real mom was upstairs sleeping, and my roommate/adopted sister was also upstairs in our bedroom playing a game with her friends via Skype. So I was sitting in my living room writing a chapter for my latest book which may be out before December. Haven't decided yet. Anyways, I had my earbuds in with my music going, and all of sudden out of the corner of my eye, I swear I saw a shadow figure peeking out of my kitchen then disappearing shortly after. When I looked up there was no one there. Thinking it was just my adopted sister slipping by me, I got up and went into the kitchen and she wasn't there. Now I've always felt some presence in my home, but nothing evil or anything. Could this have been the spirit I've felt for years? Possibly. Or it could be the fact that I've been sick with allergies and my brain is still mush. So yeah. Ghosts. At least the spirit isn't evil! That's a plus :) Anywho. I have a question for y'all. Now don't panic! I'm not leaving or anything, I'm just genuinely curious. What would y'all do if I quit or left Fanfiction? Again, not going anywhere! I don't plan on quitting. I'm just curious. So, what would y'all do? If I were y'all, I'd hunt me down XD Anyways, let's get going! When we left off, my poor baby.**

 **spnfanforlife-Run Dean run! This one is going to murder me. I know it. *dies* Well...that was fast...Onwards and forwards my darling!**

 **Aziza Maye-Whee! New story! Dean is in time out, and I ground him. I also took his car keys. *giggle* Here you go darling ;)**

 **Ruby-Your Wayward Author is happy ;)**

 **sonyakitzmiller-He's big time grounded! He's not leaving the bunker for anything! Thank you darling, I hope you enjoy it :)**

 **Guest-Whoo! New story! And yes it is, I broke my own heart.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Help From Heaven**

"I can be of service." A voice behind said.

Sam jumped and grabbed the gun that was next to him, and stood in a defensive position with the pointed to the man. He looked the man over and he looked angelic, but was human? Was this a demon? It couldn't be. This place was heavily warded against every supernatural creature known to man. A demon getting in was impossible. So who was this guy and how the hell did he get past the wards, unlock the heavy door, and get past Sam? Despite being being knee deep in research, Sam was usually hyper aware of his surroundings, he would've known or heard this man coming in. But got past him somehow. Sam had weird vibe about the man and didn't know to feel about him, so he remained guarded. He then needed to know who and what this thing in front of him is.

"Who are you and how'd you get in?" Sam asked.

"Calm yourself young one. I am not here to harm you." The man said. "I am Michael. Archangel of the Lord."

Sam stared at the man and shook his head. "I don't...are you really an angel?"

Michael smiled softly. Sam prayed every night and truly believed that angels were real.

"Yes young one. I am real and an angel." Michael said.

"This place is heavily warded, how'd you get in?" Sam asked still on guard, Heaven and Hell were after him and he wasn't going to be fooled again.

"The Men of Letters didn't know of our existence so therefore there are no wards to keep us out." Michael said.

"Great. Hell's after me, and so is Heaven but angels can still get me while demons can't. Brilliant." Sam said pouring himself a drink and tossing it back.

"I am not here to harm you. Have I not made it clear?" Michael asked genuinely confused.

Sam sighed. "I'm sorry. It's this whole Lucifer thing."

"I understand. It is putting a lot on your shoulders. But I came to help." Michael said.

"Why would you want to help me?" Sam asked.

Michael smiled warmly at the boy and sat down with him. Michael explained that after his father left, he was angry. He was angry with the world. But then he calmed down and saw the future. He hated what he saw and wanted to help in any way he could, plus he didn't want to fight his brother, the first time was enough. He came to Sam because Sam had something Dean lacked. Plus Dean was well protected and he felt Dean to be a little too reckless. Sam was not and was the only one really doing anything about this. Also Sam had both sides after him. While he was protected from demons here, he was not protected from Heaven. Michael then stood and flicked his wrist. This caused the bunker to be warded against all angels. Sam let a breath he didn't realize he was holding and felt a small weight lift off his shoulder. It wasn't much, but it was something.

"So. Shall we get started young one?" Michael asked.

"Before we do, I can trust you right?" Sam asked.

"Of course. Samuel I merely wish to help. I do not want any part of the war my brothers and sisters so desire." Michael said.

"Alright. So, where do we start?" Sam asked.

"We find Lillith and kill her without raising Lucifer." Michael said. "But we must try and be quick. The remaining seals are breaking rapidly."

Sam nodded and got back to work with an archangel taking half the research and searching through Heaven. Michael was in and out, and made sure he was the only angel that could get in and out of the bunker. Sam was actual grateful for the archangel being here and for his help, but Sam still remained guarded. He couldn't help it. With all that's going on and Dean abandoning him, Sam felt it was best to remain that way he wouldn't be stepped on any further. He looked at the time and saw it was seven at night, and it was Friday. He emailed Bobby and told what was happening, but not to tell Dean anything. About the bunker, Michael, nothing. He told Bobby he would tell Dean if he felt like it, but probably wouldn't. Not for a while. Bobby emailed back saying he would keep quiet and told Sam to be safe or he'd gut him. Sam chuckled and promised he would be alright.

Sam yawned and headed to bed for the evening. He didn't want too, but promised Bobby he would take care of himself and Michael would take care of things while he slept. Sam preformed his nightly ritual and flopped onto his bed. He got under his blankets, he curled onto his side and snuggled into his pillows. He sighed and fell into a restless sleep.

 **Alright chapter 2! So Dean isn't planned to be in this until a bit later on, so it'll be Michael and Sam for now. Maybe Gabriel will show up.**

 **Until Next Time! Okay, so if I were you guys and MP disappeared from FF, I would rage and hunt her down, then make her write XD**


	3. Shit's About To Get Real!

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the delay! I went costume shopping last night with a friend and didn't feel like writing...I sorry! Anyways. Trick or Treat for my neighborhood was tonight and *squee* the babies and little ones are so cute! Since my social anxiety can be a little unpredictable, my dad passed out candy with me. But it was still fun! It was a nice warm and sunny day :) It was a good day. If y'all are going to costumes parties or taking little ones for Trick or Treat, be safe and have fun! I didn't dress up this year, but maybe next year. We had one little guy come up, and pick out a piece of candy, then he was like "GO TRIBE! Thank you!" I cracked up! It was so cute! Anyways. I went to Target earlier and I saw an adult Deadpool onesie. I want it so much. I wish they had Ninja Turtles. Sad face. Speaking of, I'm back on a Ninja Turtles kick ('87 version only this time because it's the BEST) once more...oh boy. But hey. I love it, so no complaints. Anywho. In the last chapter I asked what y'all would do if I decided to leave FF or just disappeared (again NOT leaving was just curious) and y'all were sweet! But like I've said, I'm here to stay :) After all not only I'm the Empress of the Darkside, I'm the Empress of SPN! I can't abandon my kingdom and it's people ;) Besides I love writing too much to give it up fully. If I didn't, I wouldn't be your wayward author or Empress. Now then my lovelies, when we left off Michael came to play!**

 **spnfanforlife-Maybe, just maybe or if Gabriel comes to play he might be the one to nail Dean ;) Just because he's Gabe. Onwards and forwards my darling!**

 **Ruby-I can see it too! Don't worry, Dean will realize his mistake sooner or later ;) Thank you my darling!**

 **Aziza Maye-Sam's guard is up! He's not too trusting of Michael right now, but he'll come around. And thank you! I've written him once so I was a bit nervous to write him again. You're very sweet my dear *hugs* As your Empress, I'm here to stay as I long as the SPN family is together.**

 **SpnKsl5-Aw! I'm here to stay but you're sweet :) Someday, I'll take a trip to Europe ;) Maybe even live there...maybe. HAHAHAHA! Better run Deano, she means business XD I'm so livid! Why the hell did she do that!? She not only broke Dean's heart, I can't imagine how Sam feels! He just met his mother, and now she's gone...CIOCMEAPFOSAFW{RFPWJMR**

 **Katlover98-Thank you my darling! And Dean's going to be grounded for quite some time...assbutt...**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Shit's About To Get Real!**

 _Sam's Nightmare_

 _Sam ran as a fast as he could, but he couldn't see anything. The foggy blackness, with the denseness of the woods he was running in made things worse. He didn't want to be here. He had no idea how he even got here. He ran and ran. He heard howling and picked up the pace. He was running so quickly and so focused on getting out, he tripped and rolled down a hill. When he came to a stop he got up and limped forward. He needed to get out! And fast! He noticed it had gone silent. The howling ceased. Sam was terrified and his heart felt ready to explode out of his chest. He wanted to throw up. He felt frozen._

 _Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around him and held him tightly._

 _"Sammy. Here you are, I thought you got lost." A familiar cheerfully said._

 _"Dean...what's going on?" Sam asked._

 _"Just doing a little hunting." Dean smiled crookedly._

 _Sam was about to say something when something sharp penetrated his stomach. His body shook and he whimpered when the pain hit._

 _"Shhh. It's okay Sammy. It's okay. Big brother's here." Dean cooed and he twisted the knife._

 _Sam screamed as Dean continued to coo to him as if he was soothing Sam while he was killing._

 _'Samuel! Wake up! Tis only a nightmare!'_

 _Sam let another cry of pain as Dean took out the knife and plunged it in him again with more force._

 _'Young one please, it is only a dream. Wake up and look upon me!'_

Sam eyes snapped open and he looked around the room while trying to catch his breath. He was safe. He was in his room in the bunker, safe and sound. He took a deep breath and saw Michael sitting in a chair next his bed. The angel looked worried. It so different than Castiel whose expression was usually blank and emotionless. Michael was genuinely worried about him. It was nice, but it did kind of freak him out a little on the inside. He took another deep breath and finally felt himself calming down. He looked at Michael again and blushed.

"I'm sorry if I woke you or something." Sam said softly.

"It is alright. I do not require sleep, however we sometimes enter a state of suspension to regain lost energy." Michael explained with a kind smile.

"Right. I hadn't thought of that. Thank you by the way, for waking me up." Sam said returning the smile.

"It was no problem. What was in this nightmare that had caused you so much distress?" Michael asked.

Sam shifted nervously and fiddled with his blanket. He took another deep breath and focused his gaze on his blanket clad legs.

"My brother killed me. I was trying to run away from him and he caught me. Then he took a knife and stabbed me." Sam said sadly.

Michael frowned and knew the pain he was feeling. Well, some what. He wrapped his arms around the boy and crooned to him softly in Enochian as he rocked the boy gently.

Sam was startled at first, but then relaxed. He let the archangel take care of him and before he knew it, he was sound asleep again in a peaceful dreamless sleep. Tomorrow would be a better day.

Meanwhile

Lillith summoned Ruby to her and pinned her to a wall. Ruby yelled at her and was silenced by a cold icy glare.

"I am not happy Ruby. Why is that?" She asked with venom dripping from her voice.

"Sam Winchester is missing. He is completely hidden from our view." Ruby said.

"Correct. Our savoir is missing. Without him Father cannot rise and if he cannot, we cannot have our paradise! You had one job Ruby! One! You failed!" The demon raged. "Begone from my sight! Better yet."

Lillith snapped her fingers and Ruby screamed as she was bent backwards, breaking her spine in half and she was sent back to Hell. She went over to the wide window of her hidey hole and snarled.

"I will have you Samuel, and you will raise Lucifer." She sneered.

 **Uh oh! Lillith's angry! *hides* But awwwww! Michael caring for Sammy *squee***

 **Until Next Time! I am forever your Empress!**


	4. Yup Shit's About To Get Real

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the light delay. I had one of those days and just need some me time. Anyways. HAPPY ALL HALLOWS EVE! I hope y'all had a good day, and a safe weekend. I know some of my readers have children, I hope they had fun and got lots of goodies from trick or treating :) I still have some left over candy, yes! I've been eating them like crazy XD Anyways. My friend managed to get me to dress up for Halloween and I made my own costume, and yes, I was your Empress of the Darkside and SPN XD I don't have pictures as I forgot my phone and what not, but if you would to visualize what my costume was like go to Google and look up Midna from Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Not her imp form but her 'human' form, my costume was similar to her outfit but more goddess like. I'll draw a picture and post it so y'all can see. If I can ever find the pen to my doodle pad...I literally have no clue what happened to it. Anywho. My plot bunnies were so hyper last night! It took an hour for me to fall asleep...an hour. Blegh. They came up with two new projects on top of the twenty+ projects I have now. *headtodesk* At least I'll never run out of ideas XD My plot bunnies got me covered, that and I never discard ideas. That's a big no no in the authoring world. If an idea doesn't work in this story, just save it and it might be useful in another. Even when it comes to Fanfiction ;) Alright, I've babbled long enough. When we left off, my poor Sammy. Brownie points to Michael though!**

 **Katlover98-I know :( I winged that chapter, that's why it was short. Yay Michael! I wanted him to be a good guy in this story ;)**

 **spnfanforlife-Aw big bro Mikey! Shit's about to go down! Be prepared! Lol...they won't be appearing for a while yet my dear. Onwards and forwards darling!**

 **Ruby-*hugs* It's okay my little demon, she'll be dead soon. I wub you too :) I found it weird for them wanting to know about something like that...it makes me feel like something's up...hmm...guess we'll have to wait and see.**

 **SpnKsl5-XD He's hiding now. Coward. My poor Sammy. That nightmare really scared him. Lillith won't be around much longer. And Dean's coming. But not for a bit.**

 **Aziza Maye-My poor baby. Nearly killed me too. Michael gets brownie points for stepping up and being a big brother :)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Yup. Shit's About To Get Real.**

Sam was reading an old tome and scrolling through the internet page he found for anything information. The demons had broken another seal whilst he had been asleep three nights ago. Michael went to Heaven to dig up any information on his end. He had been for a while and Sam was beginning to wonder if the archangel had found anything or maybe even Lillith. He continued searching on his end and was getting frustrated by the lack of anything. He was getting no where in his research. He even tried to retrace his steps to when he was last with Ruby but that didn't help.

Sam sighed and pushed his chair back from his laptop and scrubbed a hand down his face. He was getting more and more annoyed by the minute. He decided a small break was in order and went to the kitchen. He started to make some coffee and then went to the fridge. He took out some sliced turkey, cheese, lettuce, a slice of tomato, and a pickle, then made himself a sandwich. He took the sandwich and coffee over to the table and sat down. While he was snacking he was thinking back to some times where he and Dean would sneak snacks when Bobby wasn't looking when he was babysitting them. He hadn't caught them once, but Sam had the suspicion that he knew half the time. Bobby was sharp. He missed the old guy.

'I miss Dean too, but I can't think about him right now. I'm on a mission.' Sam thought as he finished off his sandwich.

He drank the last of his coffee and put his dishes in the sink to be washed with the dinner dishes later, then headed back to the library.

Sam sat back in his chair and his focus was suddenly gone. He couldn't think nor could he keep his concentration to one thing. He slammed his head on the table and sighed. This was going to be one long mission. He just hoped that when it was all said and done, Dean could be happy for once.

"Young one? Are you well?" He heard Michael ask.

He didn't realize he zoned out and still had his head on the table. He lifted his head and looked at Michael.

"Yeah. I can't seem to focus anymore. Not only that, I've found nothing." Sam said still very much frustrated.

"It is alright. You did your best." Michael soothed.

"I feel useless." Sam murmured.

"You are not useless. Lillith is high powered demon, she could slip even me if she wanted to but she made a mistake." Michael said.

"What's that?" Sam asked curious.

"She killed Ruby." Michael said.

Sam's eyes widened. Ruby was killed? While he wanted to be the one to kill her, he was glad she was dead. But why would Lillith kill someone so loyal to her? Yeah, he figured that part out. It was strange. But none the less he was still happy. He felt lighter. When Michael came along and started taking care of him like an older brother, he felt light. Michael had stated the reason was not just him, but Michael had freed Sam of the blood poisoning him. Knowing that Ruby was dead, took a huge weight off his shoulders and it was one last thing he didn't have to worry about.

"That's good, but why is it a mistake?" Sam asked.

"When a demon or angel dies the energy released is like a beacon that lead others to one that did the killing." Michael said.

"I get it! Lillith revealed herself without knowing it." Sam said.

"That's right. I have her location. Come, grab what you need but make haste as she could vanish at any time." Michael said.

"Right!" Sam said jumping up and quickly grabbing his gear.

Once he had his gear and such Michael transported them both to Lillith's location. Once there Michael went invisible and told Sam to remain hidden as he went around and took down the wards.

Sam remained hidden but it didn't last long.

"Well look what I found. So nice to see you Sam." A female voice said.

Sam snarled. Lillith found him.

"You know playing hide and seek with a demon is a bad idea. I always win." Lillith taunted.

She knocked Sam out and took him inside. She failed to notice the angel that was around, she was too focused on her hostage. She figured somehow he would've gotten word that Ruby was dead and would come. She placed Sam on the steel work table and strapped him down. She looked at her prize and smirked.

"My dear Samuel. Now that you're here, you can finally full fill your destiny. Lucifer will once again rise and make the paradise we all longed for." Lillith said in a motherly tone to the sleeping boy.

"Soon Lucifer. Very soon." Lillith smirked crookedly showing of her sharp teeth.

 **Uh oh! Michael do something! Sam's in trouble!**

 **Until Next Time! *sees a Ninja Turtle adult onesie* I WANT IT!**


	5. Back To Hell With You

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Hey! An update on time :) Yay me! Lol. Anyways. Alright y'all we need to have a chit chat. Y'all know that if you don't like a story whether it's mine or another author's on this site, you don't have to read it. But when you come on here and start accusing me of demonizing characters, I'm going to get a little mad. My readers know I would never demonize someone. Ever. Dean is not being demonized in any way shape or form. Also, this is an AU. It has little to nothing to do with any episode in season 4. I know how Sam acted and the way the season went. In this AU the Sam here is not the same as that Sam, same with Dean and all the others. In AU's you have the freedom to mold any episode, show, movie, etc in any shape you wish. This AU is mine. Kaleesh if you wish to bitch about someone else's story because it's not the way you like, kindly go bother someone else. I'm not here to cater to you, I'm here to write for my pleasure and to make others smile. Again if you wish to make a big deal, go right ahead, I'll be here with my darlings having fun. Now then to everyone in general, you know I welcome constructive criticism as it helps me as an author to improve and grow. But there's a HUGE difference between constructive criticism and being an asshole. ONCE MORE, YOU DO NOT HAVE TO READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE A FIC! DO NOT WASTE MY TIME OR MY READERS JUST BECAUSE YOU HATE WHAT I'M WRITING! I said my piece and I'm not repeating myself. Alright, I'm done with this. Seriously. Let's go before I decide not to write tonight. When we left off, Sam got caught! NO!**

 **spnfanforlife-XD This made my night. I laughed so hard. But you're right though! MICHAEL DO SOMETHING!**

 **SpnKsl5-They must be empathic like us and decided to share candy XD Also, since it's now November they're wearing Santa hats...my lawd...He will. Anytime now...**

 **Ruby-Thank you my darling! Oh! I'd like to hear some theories :) I like hearing theories from your bunnies.**

 **Aziza Maye-Michael! Do something! Like right now!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Back To Hell With You**

Michael was nearly finished with breaking the wards. He felt Sam's distress and needed to get to him, but he needed to break all the wards first. He only had a few more left and they were the tough. He hadn't seen these sigils since the time of Babel, but then again Lillith was about as old as he was, so he wasn't honestly surprised that she would know some of these sigils. None the less he was determined to break them. Once they were broken he rushed inside just in time to see Lillith try to force feed a bloody and bruised Sam her blood. He flung her away and approached Sam calmly. He knew that he could unintentionally scare Sam and he needed the boy to be as calm as he can be at the moment.

"Young one? Are you alright?" Michael asked.

Sam nodded. His throat ached from Lillith using her 'Jedi' mind tricks on him. It was the reason he couldn't call out to Michael or scream when she started to abuse him. Sam closed his eyes as he heard Michael unstrap him as Lillith came back from where ever she was flung too, and started to yell at the archangel. She couldn't get near him due to something blocking her. Once Sam was free, he was healed by Michael and he watched as the archangel stood in front of him. He wondered what Michael was going to do. He sat up and just watched. Michael could take care of Lillith for the time being. He didn't know how Michael was going to do it without raising Lucifer, but he had faith none the less.

The answer however to his question hit Sam like a ton of bricks. But instead of saying out loud, he wanted to see how things play out. He was genuinely curious as this was a first for him. Seeing an archangel and a demon in the same room together and they hadn't murdered each other, yet.

"Now Lillith. Calm yourself and tell me, how do we get rid of you without raising Lucifer?" Michael asked.

"Straight to the point with you angels huh? Well, you're not getting anything from me." Lillith sneered.

"Oh I can be persuasive, I am an archangel after all." Michael said.

Michael raised his right hand and Sam watched as Lillith started coughing up blood. Sam winced as it looked painful. She was clutching her stomach and bent over as if she was having a bad stomach ache. Sam has had his fair share of them growing up and knew they sucked out loud. He watched as she suffered for a few more moments and Michael asked again. Lillith refused and this time Michael snapped his fingers and blood splattered everywhere. Cuts were now littered everywhere on her body. It was if she was trapped in a spring lock contraption and it snapped with her still inside. But Lillith wasn't giving in so easily. Lillth needed to be destroyed, but Sam knew she was the final seal. He figured it out while she was playing with him. Michael knew it as well, but wasn't going to let her die so easily.

"Things will go a lot smoother if you cooperate Lillith. Maybe I'll even let you live but send to darkest parts of Hell." Michael said.

"No. I'm not stupid angel. I want my paradise and I will get it." Lillith snarled.

"Very well. Just so you know, no one will save you." Michael said.

Michael continued to break Lillith with his powers but wasn't letting her die. If she died, game over. About an hour later Lillith gave in. She had final realized that she wasn't going to win against the powerful archangel.

"Take my being out of the vessel and send me back to Hell. But you know, there will be others who will try to break the seals. Some worse than other, worse than me." Lillith said.

"We shall deal with them. Back to Hell with you filth." Michael growled.

The archangel sent the demon back to Hell and the final seal was change by Michael quickly. He felt that Lillith gave up to easy, and would try to break the seal on her own. But with his fast acting the seal untouched and Lillith was back in Hell. Crisis adverted, at least for now. The rest of the seals would fixed as soon as possible and changed so no demon or human could break them. Not even an angel. It would be an archangels secret. But first, Michael had another issue to attend to first.

"Ready to return home?" Michael asked with a soft smile.

"Yeah. More than." Sam said returning his smile.

Michael nodded and got Sam home safe and sound. Michael told Sam he needed to return home and fix things with his family but would by to check on him here and there, and promised to be sure his family knew Sam was off limits and had nothing to do with this mess in the first place. Sam was okay with it and was alone in the bunker once more. It was going to take a while to get use to the silence, but he would manage.

"After all, I'm not ready to face Dean. Not yet." Sam said to himself.

He cleaned up the bunker a little bit and headed off to bed after his shower. He was exhausted.

Sam drifted off to sleep with the thought of his brother on his mind. He hoped Dean was alright, same with Bobby and surprisingly he hoped Castiel was alright as well. Sam huffed at himself sleepily and fell into a dreamless but restless sleep.

 **Okay y'all, so I said what I needed above, but please while you're entitled to your opinion, I do not want anyone to go after anyone. You may say what you wish then just let this whole thing die it's death. I still love you all and I thank you for your continued support!**

 **Until Next Time! *crawls under my blanket and stays there***


	6. Together Again?

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Thank you my darlings for always having my back :) Hugs and kisses! Also thank you for not going after this person. There's already so many problems and such. I did leave this person with a PM as well, just in case if they didn't see the AN of last chapter. So yeah. I don't expect y'all to like every story I put out, there's bound to be like one or two stories you may not like and I'm okay with that. But accusing me of something like demonizing and you bet your ass I'm going to take a stand and say something. I've been stepped on and bullied for years, not going to take anyone's shit. I didn't then and I'm not going to start now. Again, you don't like what an author is writing, don't read. Wait patiently for their next story. Simple. Anyways. I still love y'all and I thank you for your continued love and support! More hugs and kisses! Anywho. I'm done with that. No more. So, I saw the movie trailer for Assassin's Creed. Look's awesome! I'm going to go see it. I usually don't watch movies based on video games because they just don't turn out or they lack. But this look awesome, and I can't wait to see it :) Assassin's Creed is one of my top ten favorite games, mostly for the story but also the history (I know they change some of the dates and such to fit the game). Any movies coming out y'all are excited for? Or have you seen any lately that you liked? I haven't been to the movies lately and in need of something new. *shrugs* Anyways, when we left off, the wicked bitch...yeah that's right...is dead!**

 **jennytork-Hey darling! I sent you a PM so be sure to check your inbox ;)**

 **Ruby-Thank you my lovely demon! Your wayward author will forever keep writing :) Oh! I can't wait to hear this one, sounds like a good one. It's okay. They probably had nothing else better to do so decided to cause trouble. But this won't get me down. I love my style and it's here to stay ;)**

 **spnfanforlife-Go for it! You don't even need a chapter to do so ;) Yeah she did! Eat it witch! XD Onwards and forwards my darling!**

 **Katlover98-Thank you my darling! Here we go...Chuck help me with this one XD**

 **SpnKsl5-Yay! She's gone! I'm glad ;) And Dean's fine. For now *glares at Dean and warns him to play nice***

 **Aziza Maye-Safe and sound! Now the boys just need to hug out. Thank you darling!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Together Again?**

One Year Later

Sam walked into the small little supermarket in town and grabbed a basket. He became acquainted with everyone in the town he now called home. The bunker was becoming more and more like home everyday. But it missed something or rather someone. Sam missed his brother dearly and hoped he and Bobby were well. Since Lillith was thrown back into Hell things went quiet. The angels were fixing the broken seals as Michael said they were. Michael also popped in every now again to see how was faring. Sam was doing well and liked being a Men of Letters.

He walked down the aisles grabbing what he needed. He mostly ordered stuff online and had it sent to the Men of Letters P.O. Box but the grocery part he did in town. He looked at his list as he grabbed what he needed. Once he was finished he headed to the cashier. He smiled when he saw who was working.

"Well hey darling! Find everything okay?" The cashier asked.

"Hey Kasey, and yeah I did. How'd your hunt go?" Sam asked the middle aged women.

"It went well. Ghost these days, I'll tell ya darling. They were a lot easier to handle when I was a girl." Kasey said bagging his purchases after ringing them up.

"Yeah. I'll bet." Sam chuckled as he gathered his bags.

"You're still coming to supper Friday right?" Kasey asked.

"Yup. Wouldn't miss it." Sam smiled.

"Good. You run along now child, some of us got work to do." She joked.

"Ha ha. I'll see ya Friday Kase!" Sam called.

"Bye darling!" Kasey called back.

Sam walked to his car and placed his stuff in the trunk. He shut the trunk and got into the drivers seat, and started the car. Even though the bunker wasn't far from the town, Sam flicked on the radio and turned to his favorite station. He then looked at his real quick to check for messages. He knew better than to text and drive. While checking his phone a sleek black muscle car pulled in next to him and two men got out. One was in a leather jacket and the other a trench coat. Sam wasn't paying attention and kept his focus on his phone. Seeing no messages on his phone, he put it away in his glove box. He started up his car and began to back out of the parking lot, he caught the car in his mirror and cursed. Some people owned older cars here in town, but he knew that one all to well. He high tailed it out and hope it wouldn't follow him home.

Sam got back to the bunker and quickly opened the garage, once the door was open he jumped back into his car and pulled inside. When inside, he got out and closed the door, making sure it was secure. He then parked his car in his usual spot then turned it off. He got out and grabbed his groceries and went inside. He put his keys in the bowl he kept in the kitchen. He put his stuff and headed into the library. He paced for a moment and then sat down banging his head against the table. He wanted to see Dean. So much. When he caught a glimpse of his car, his heart jumped for joy, but his head screamed uncertainty. So he ran. He sighed and closed his eyes.

About a minute later Sam was back on the road. He needed to clear his head.

Back at the store

Dean watched as Sam high tailed away in his car after finally spotting his. Dean sighed. He wanted to talk to his little brother, but he remained frozen in place when he the boy in that car. He didn't know what to do. After cooling down, Dean began to realize that when he came back from Hell, he hadn't exactly been the best brother and Sam did everything he could to get Dean out. Then Ruby came along and manipulated his brother. That and Bobby knocked some sense into Dean. Dean also realized that night he left Sam, Sam didn't have any weapons on him and it came down to either him or his tormentor. So Sam did what anyone would, even him. He took that measure to make sure he got out alive.

There were times over the year where Dean sat with his phone in hand wanted to call Sam but ended up not doing so, what he didn't know was that Sam changed phones. Bobby kept in contact with Sam and kept Dean up to date. Then Castiel catches word that the End of Times has been adverted by Sam and Michael, then Sam was off limits to all.

After that Dean really wanted and needed to talk to Sam but had no way of finding him. Now he had and he vanished again. Dean sighed again and went inside to the small market, and just grabbed some snack food items. After he paid for them, both hunter and angel got back into the impala and headed off. About a minute later Castiel pointed in front of them.

"Dean is that not Sam and his car we saw earlier?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah. It is." Dean said determined. He was going to follow Sam and then make him stop so they could finally talk.

Sam noticed the impala behind him and swore. He sped up a little and noticed Dean did the same.

"Alright big brother, you want me come get me." Sam challenged, thanking whatever deity in the sky he was the back roads and the police rarely came this way.

Sam sped up again, and the race was on.

 **Yeah, you didn't think I would make their reunion that easy didja? Not this time ;)**

 **Until Next Time! I want a Deadpool adult onesie! Looks amazing XD**


	7. Brothers Once More

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the slight delay. I had one of those days yesterday and I was done with everything. That night, I couldn't get comfortable for the life of me, it was either too hot or cold, then I didn't fall asleep until like 4 am and I woke up really tired but wide awake, then I had to cut my work out in half because of tummy troubles, and just that whole day yesterday was...*unhappy wolf grumbles* Although one thing worked out, I finally got fed up with waiting on my parents to make a decision on my next surgery, so I made the appointment myself. I go to the doctor's office November 16th! Whoo! All I have to do since he already did the consultation for both feet, is sign the necessary paper work and get the surgery date all scheduled. But yay! Finally going to get it done and over with. Anyways. I wasn't up for writing, so I just chilled out and let my Ninja Turtles kick take over. I think I have some of the episodes memorized XD Anywho. We're getting closer to the end! Only one chapter after this and again I don't have an epilogue planned, so yeah. Arrow is up next and then after that, I have no idea. Description for Arrow is on the board, you can go check it out. Arrow should be out tomorrow after the final chapter of this story, if not then it'll make it's debut Saturday. So keep your eyes peeled! My story board's getting empty...*panics* *calms down because plot bunnies* When we left, the race of the Winchester Brothers is on! Let's go!**

 **spnfanforlife-Oh snap y'all, she's not foolin' around! XD I'm sure it'll be fine. Onwards and forwards my darling!**

 **sonyakitzmiller-I had one once...I have no idea what happened. I won't wear it to bed as I can't stand to wear long sleeves to bed. I have no clue why though...hmmm**

 **Badwolf40-Bad Wolf huh ;) Have you seen the Doctor lately? He owes me twenty bucks. XD Anyways, thank you my darling!**

 **Aziza Maye-Of course! They always got do things the hard way. Yup, too stubborn for their own good XD But hey, think of the fluff!**

 **SpnKsl5-Thank you my darling :) *hugs* I'm glad you too were able to rise against it. I don't either, I don't even know what's coming out XD I had to be mean this time, I've been too nice lately. But it'll be okay. They're Winchesters after all ;)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Brothers Once More**

Sam looked in his rear view mirror and inwardly groaned as Dean was still on his tail. He really did want his brother, but he was also panicking on the inside. He gave the car some more gas and drifted around a sharp turn. They were coming into some twists and turns. Sam had driven on this before but not this fast. He saw Dean was still keeping up. That part of Sam that was panicking wanted Dean to give in and head back to Bobby's but the other part wanted him to follow to where he was going. Sam's new hiding spot. Well, not really a hiding spot, more like a spot where Sam could breathe some fresh air and get his head on straight.

Sam went a little further down the winding round and drifted when his turn came up. Dean did the same continued to follow Sam. There had been a few times where Dean kissed his bumper, which made Sam nervous. But none the less he kept going. He needed to get to his spot. The closer he got the less he panicked. When he made the final turn to his spot he drifted to a stop and parked his car. He didn't turn the engine off, in case he needed to get away for whatever the reason. The Impala drifted to a stop in front and the cars were face to face, engines still rumbling.

'Dean's going to kill me for that and probably take my keys. But right now, I got something more to worry about.' Sam though to himself.

Dean was shaking as he followed him. The kid was really making him nervous with the way he was driving. It was like he was actually street racing him. He made a mental note to take the boy's keys from him when they made up. Dean kept close to Sam, sometimes kissing his bumper. He hoped this would make him slow down but if anything it made the kid speed up.

'Oh yeah, I'm taking his keys.' Dean thought to himself.

"Where is he taking us?" Castiel asked.

"No idea, but it seems like he has somewhere in mind." Dean said.

Dean drifted to a stop when Sam stopped. Their cars were face to face and the engines were still rumbling. Neither of them moved for a few moments, getting their second wind after that thrilling chase.

Dean decided to make the first move and shut his engine off. Sam did the same. Dean took his keys out of the ignition, Sam did not. Dean got out, Sam hesitated and got out.

Sam left his keys in the ignition just in case things went south. He saw Dean getting out and he hesitated, but got out as well. They stayed next to their cars until Dean started moving. Dean walked up to Sam and took a step back but let his brother come. Sam was surprised that Dean brought Sam into a hug. Sam hugged back after a few moments and then clung to Dean as he broke down.

Dean clung to Sam as he was doing and then rocked him gently when he broke down. Dean rubbed Sam's back and crooned to him softly as his own tears rolled down his face. After the two managed to calm down, they deep breaths and looked at one another when the hug was broken.

"I'm sorry!" They both said in unison.

They looked at each other and laughed. When they were finished Dean asked Sam what he had been up too. Sam told Dean everything. Dean was impressed but was angry at himself for not being there with his Sammy and giving him a hand. Sam asked the same to Dean, and Dean told him he didn't do much but work on cars with Bobby. Hunting didn't feel right to him without his baby next to him. Sam wished Dean had been by him when he and Michael took down Lillith.

The two talked some more and before they knew it was getting late.

"You know, Baby missed her boy." Dean said.

"Yeah. I missed her too." Sam said. "But I think I missed my daddy more."

Dean felt his heart swell and warm. He flung an arm around Sam and told Sam to lead the way to his motel. Sam smirked and just nodded. Dean wondered what Sam was up to.

Sam hoped in his car and took off. Dean groaned and got in the impala, and sped after Sam. He didn't want to chase Sam again but the kid was taking advantage of their make up.

Sam was smiling the whole way to his 'motel' room. He wondered how Dean was going to react to the bunker.

 **Gee I wonder too...XD Anyways, they made up! Yay! One chapter left! Ugh...I hate endings.**

 **Until Next Time! Only four episodes into the new season and Sam's already been tied up multiple times...wonder if they're going for a record XD**


	8. Finally Home

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Final chapter! I know...I love this story, but like all good things it has it's end and we've reached it's natural end. I hate endings...they're like goodbyes. I horrible with goodbyes. Pffft. Anyways. Arrow is up next and I'll try to get the first chapter up after this one comes out, but if it doesn't come out then keep your peeled for it tomorrow. After Arrow, I have no clue what'll come out. Also, thinking about doing a Holiday one shot prompt fic. If I do this however, only 25 prompts will be accepted (25 days to Christmas, 25 prompts, you get the idea) and it'll be first come first serve. But I don't know if I'm doing it yet. I'll keep y'all updated on that. Another ABC fic will be coming your way soon! The first one was so fun, I had to do another ;) I have some of the letters but not all. Should be fun this time. Anyways. I played the new The Joy of Creation update. This one has has Salvage (again, I know his name is Springtrap, but I knew him as Salvage before then) in it. Without giving away any spoilers, here's what I thought...2spooky4me! XD It really was, but the game was still good. Tedious as Hell, but still good. So if you're a FNAF fan, The Joy Creation games are amazing. I always yell "BAD ROBOT! BAD!" to my screen but it's still loads of fun. Anyways. Been watching Stephen Amell whenever he goes live on Book of the Face, and he's so adorable X3 Alright, I think I babbled enough. Let's get going! When we left off, the boys made up! Whoo!**

 **spnfanforlife-Awww Deanie wubs his baby! But yeah, he's a sap. No lie. *glares back at him with my glare of death as he hides in the kitchen* That's what I thought. XD Onwards and forwards my darling!**

 **sonyakitzmiller-XD Indeed! I can see Sam playing football for the NFL. But I wonder which team...hmmmm...Hahaha that's adorable XD I always shake my head and say "Chuck dammit Sam, you had one job!"**

 **SpnKsl5-They are tough, like you and me and everybody else in our crazy SPN family X3 Thank you my darling! And I know, right XD It's like an addiction...a very nice one *daydreams of tied up Sam*...very nice indeed...XD**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Finally Home**

Sam opened the garage doors then got into his car and parked in his usual spot. Dean parked next to him. Sam got out and noticed Castiel was missing from the passenger seat. He realized the angel probably went home to give the brothers some space. Dean gets out and grabs his things from the trunk and follows Sam as he leads inside.

Dean gaped at the bunker when he entered inside. He opened and closed his mouth like a fish a times, which Sam found funny. Sam gave Dean a tour of the bunker and let Dean pick his room. Of course his brother would pick the one across the hall from him. Dean puts duffle on the bed and sizes up the room, already making plans on what to do with it and how to decorate it. It was going to look sweet when he was done. When he was done scoping out his room, he let Sam take him to the kitchen and Dean was in love.

Sam could cook yes, but Dean was a little better and he claimed this kitchen. Sam rolled his and let Dean shoo him away so he could make supper for them both. Sam smiled and went to HIS library. Yup, Dean claimed the kitchen, the library was Sam's. He sat down in his favorite spot and began to do some translating in the old tomes. But first, he called Bobby and told him everything. The old man was packed and on his way to see him and smack Dean for not calling sooner.

Sam and Dean enjoyed some home made burgers and later Bobby showed up. After seeing the bunker he stated he was moving in. He couldn't leave his boys here all by themselves now. He also wanted a piece of the library. There were books that he never laid eyes on and wanted to sink his claws in.

About a month later Bobby had moved in with his latest guard dog, a rottweiler German shepherd mix, Spade. Sam was in love the large beast and took good care of him. He also made a really good hunting dog.

Sam looked at his family as they sat for Thanksgiving dinner that Dean had prepared, and smiled. He was home and so was his family. They were all finally home together.

'And that's way it's going to stay.' Sam thought as he snuck a piece of turkey to Spade while Dean had his back turned.

"Sammy! You better not be feeding that dog from the table." Dean said, his back still turned as he was finishing up making the dessert.

Sam gulped but still held his smile. 'God it's good to be home.'

 **Stick a fork in it cause it's done! Thanks to all who faved, followed, and alerted! You rock! Special thanks to my darlings (they know who they are ;) ) y'all are super awesome!**

 **See ya in the next thrilling season of Supernatural!**


End file.
